A radiographic device radiates radiation (for example, X-rays) onto an inspection subject and obtains detected-image data by detecting the radiation that has passed through the inspection subject. These detected-image data are obtained by, for example, detecting the radiation by means of an FPD (Flat panel detector).
Although an FPD is formed of a plurality of detection elements, among the detection elements, those having an abnormality in outputting detection signals in response to the irradiated radiation sometimes appear in the form of a line.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-153942 discloses a radiographic device that applies edge emphasizing processing to a captured image, that makes a judgment on line-abnormality imaging elements by setting a predetermined threshold, that makes the line-abnormality imaging elements conspicuous by further emphasizing them, and that generates detected-image data showing the difference after applying the edge emphasizing processing, thus making it possible to more precisely detect line-abnormality imaging elements that only have minute changes.